The 13th Hunger Games Chapter Seven
Less than half the tributes left. Most are Careers. The Districts gone are rising in numbers. 12, 11, 10, 8 and, 6 are gone completely. Keziah, my sweet little sister that I never had walks up to me. "Adelaide, I think we should split up. more that half of the tributes are dead. There's only 10 of us left. I don't want to end up having to kill you." I hug Keziah to me, and tell her "Keziah, you are smart. I agree with you. Just don't go off and die right after we split." Keziah hugs me tight. We say our goodbyes and part ways. Moments later, I'm sitting by a small pond. I hear someone running towards me. It's the District 1 male. I can see the Career pack which includes Eja, following close behind. They stop in front of me and I stand up. I raise my blowgun and blow into the hole. A poison dart goes flying into Bree from 1's neck. She keels over in pain and dies from drowning in her own blood. The boy runs over and starts talking to her. While he's distracted, I kill the male from 2. That leaves only the male from 1, the male from 4, Naiomi from 2, and Eja. The District 1 boy turns to me with a grim face. Naiomi and Eja step back as Bree's cannon sounds. He reaches for his sword as I grab a long machete-like knife. He charges. I stand. He stabs, I block. We fight, cutting ourselves minorly, until I cut off his left hand. He pushes me to the edge of the pond. I stand while he cuts a long gash in my right arm. I scream in pain. I throw my knife with my last bit of strength in my right arm. It hits the District 1 boy in the head. As I'm falling, I see Naiomi and the District 4 boy eating berries from a bush. The berries are nightlock. They keel over and die. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! I fall to the ground, with my hand near the water, blood dripping down. Each drop falls into the water. I count them. One, two, three... I count what districts are left. The ones that are gone are; 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 11 and 12. Suddenly, I hear loud squacking, and human screaming. I know there was an alliance between the remaining tributes except Eja and Keziah. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! That's another 4 tributes dead. Tha anthem begins to play as I slip into the water. When I'm in the shallow pond, minnows start eating at the blood on my hand and arm. The clean it up, and they seem to have clotted the blood flowing from the gash. I get up and out of the water, and run to the Cornucopia. I see Eja and Keziah there. We are the final three. I decide I should come into the action when it's needed. Eja and Keziah are standing there. Eja lunges at Keziah and she blocks it. The fight for sometime, when... Eja. Spears. Keziah's. Stomach. I scream. "KEZIAH! NO!" I run at Eja with my sword. He turns around just before I plunge my sword into his heart. I see the bloody blade go out the other side of his body. I pull the sword out. He falls to the ground. He's still breathing, but not for long. I take a moment to take in what I just did. I stabbed Eja Cunnins. I killed him. I'm rid of him, I'm happy for a moment. BOOM! Eja's cannon sounds. I run to Keziah, and put her head in my lap. She's struggling with her breathing. "Keziah. Don't leave me." "A-adelaide, s-stay with me while I die. D-don't leave." "I will never leave. You will stay as long as you can." I take out my copper wire, and wrap flowers and grasses on a piece. I palce the wreath on Keziah's head. "Goodbye Adelaide, I-I-I love you." Keziah manages her last words out, and then closes her eyes peacefully. Her breathing stops. A cannon sounds. "I love you too Keziah." I cry and let my tears fall onto her body. I lay down her head, and stand up. "Panem, your Victor for the 13th anual Hunger Games, Adelaide McKenna." The Anthem plays. I stop crying, and wait from the hovercraft to come and get me. "I love you Adelaide"